


名姝

by Zoesev



Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alpha Diana (Wonder Woman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crossover, F/F, Girl Penis, Harlot, Omega Natasha Romanov
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoesev/pseuds/Zoesev
Summary: 与你相遇与相爱在冬日的风雪间。来自天堂岛的战争英雄与俄国名姝之间的成人爱情故事。-大概是架空一战背景、交际花和abo设定吧，想看闲聊和构思介绍可以移步lof :)))    (id: 逸青z





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！  
私设爆炸，低俗下流爱情故事，自作主张，文笔晦涩，不喜欢一定要及时退出。  
喜欢的话，请多多跟我互动吧。我喜欢看评论。

“娜塔莉亚·阿利安诺夫娜·罗曼诺娃来了。租了一辆马车，一个使女也没带哪。”用人进来说，这个时候戴安娜·普林斯正在和这间别墅的主人谈话。一切都按部就班，进展得很快。对方轻笑一声，同普林斯小姐交换了一个眼神，彼此都清楚那位艳名远播的罗曼诺娃是为何而来。“那么，就祝您有个美好的夜晚了。”

那段时间戴安娜一直在断断续续地打听那位金色头发的美人。你难道觉得普林斯小姐在德军晚宴上那条使她风头尽出的水蓝色丝绸礼裙是凭空变出来的吗？那就是第一次相遇了。  
如果要问的话，_是的_，戴安娜会说，_那双翠绿的眼眸明亮而并不尖锐_。就在相视的一瞬间，她动人的目光如同一道涌流撞进人的心里边儿，戴安娜的心因此而莫名地一颤。她原本有什么计划？随便敲晕一个人、剥了她的礼服借用一番，以便混进晚宴里去；毕竟在戴安娜看来，人们多穿或是少穿一点，本来都是毋需大惊小怪的。然而，没有人忍心将这个迷人的女人不管不顾地扔在路边。  
然而，使她几乎失手的，并不是那双温情而骤然冷利的眼睛，而是潜藏在娇小身躯之中的巨大力量和矫健身手。戴安娜把握着剑柄的右手藏到背后，拍了拍女郎的肩，下一秒对方就灿烂而无辜地笑着，重重地一脚踢了过来。她们实在是真枪真刀地搏斗了一番；若非戴安娜占了一点儿先机，这场激烈的肉搏可能就要自己吃亏了。她一定不是寻常人——那之后的好几天，戴安娜都不由得在努力回忆与那位女郎相遇的细节时心旌摇荡。在打探消息的过程中，她终于听到了一些风声。  
“她可是一位**名姝**啊。”那个男人说。见戴安娜没有什么特别的反应，又神情下流而隐秘地着重重复道：“_She's one of the harlots. _” 戴安娜不甚明白地听了半天，诘问道，“你说她是妓女？但这绝不可能……”  
“那样说就太无礼了！然而一位‘名姝’跟一个‘娼妓’之间含义的巨大差别，的确值得人细细体味啊。”  
戴安娜迷惑地想了一阵子，神情冷淡地瞪着一块褪色的墙皮。直到男人搓着手问她，“那么，需要引见么？很不容易，这个罗曼诺娃——然而，如果是您的话，我可以尽力为您办到……”忽然之间，灵光一闪，她收敛了眼神。_我一定得弄清楚_——戴安娜装作平静地点点头：“我需要——是的，我希望您能给我们制造见面的机会。”  
“一定为您效劳。”

罗曼诺娃走进屋来了。天气很冷，她裹得严严实实，穿着深灰色的皮毛大衣，纤细的胳膊上套着鹅绒手套。一时间，寒暄的众人都沉默了，罗曼诺娃小姐就沐浴在众人的目光中自顾自地脱了大衣，将顶在那闪耀的金发上的小帽子和连缀着的深红色网面纱也摘了下来。没了那层模模糊糊的掩饰，她的脸颊愈发在这冬季幽暗的室内装潢之间透亮起来。她眼神一转，走向餐厅，用一种活泼的语气说道：“壁炉烧得真热！您知道，我是很怕冷的。早知道您这儿比我想象的还暖和，我就改穿那件乔其和欧根纱的裙子啦！”  
话音一落，她的面容便慢慢恢复到刚进门时那种淡漠矜贵的脸色了，她看了看门厅，眼神里有着不易察觉的厌倦和落寞。  
她讲话甚至都听不出俄国口音。在场的众多宾客里，大多是战后留在巴黎聚会庆祝的欧洲各国名流，其中亦有她口音浓重的母国来客，然而她的法语和英语还是所有人里说得最动听的。一个俄国男子意味深长地盯着她。这时候，戴安娜才勉强能把目光移到她的身躯上，打量罗曼诺娃的衣着。那不过是一条很普通的淡红色束腰裙，既不十分昂贵，也没有效法任何法国或者意大利社交界传来的时兴花样；宽袖，中领。戴安娜望着她，忽然意识到，娜塔莎根本不需要像别的女人那样靠开口很低的裙子来吸引目光。即便在几个阿尔法的口中，罗曼诺娃小姐不过是以某种高级_应召女郎_的身份自容——可是，淹没在一群女人白花花的乳房和手臂里，她仍能以一种来源于其自身的、又亲亵又骄矜的气质吸引住所有男性和女性阿尔法们。终于，罗曼诺娃扭过头来，一眼就看见了戴安娜，也连带着冷冷地睨着这边的人群。

“提起裙子，您那件蓝色礼服倒箍得我有点难受呢，”在所有人虎视眈眈的眼光里，戴安娜率先寒暄道——自然，因为娜塔莎的身躯是如此结实、娇小、柔软。而戴安娜自己的行为则是那么鲁莽而不择手段，她这样开口无非是想消解不快，无论对方的身份是什么，_眼线、间谍、情妇、过客……_但戴安娜希望能够尊重和怜惜她的心情却是真实而热切的。  
俄国女人的神情在那一瞬间奇异地软化下来，现在她开始对着桌旁的所有来宾微笑了。“我一直想找个机会把那条裙子送还给您，只是不知道您的住址。那上面点缀的珠宝我看着可真是价值不菲啊。”  
“一件衣服而已——”罗曼诺娃小姐微微吐了口气，说。  
“请一定喝点好香槟酒吧，普林斯小姐！”给她们俩牵线的那个矮个子男人也在餐桌旁坐下，快活而谄媚地招呼着戴安娜，她不得不扭头去听他讲话，“没想到现在连城郊的疗养别墅也这样物资短少了……万幸！我叫用人从市中心的高级饭店取了俄国黑鱼子酱来。”他又开始向罗曼诺娃献殷勤：“您吃着还喜欢吗？”  
罗曼诺娃却没有理会他。她已在戴安娜身边亲亲热热地坐好，白皙的小手握着银勺子把鱼子往面包上抹，轻声笑了笑。“对不起，什么？”戴安娜侧过头问她。  
“**一件衣服而已**!”她轻飘飘地说，之后的话几乎变成耳语，“只要您赏脸——我有的是裙子，多么华贵的都找得出来——可以供您一件件地赏玩、脱掉。”  
一种凉浸浸的感觉顺着戴安娜的脊椎骨滑了下去，下一刻，她就觉得好像周身的毛孔都张开了、在饥渴地呼吸和索取似的，而整间屋子陡然闷热躁动起来。娜塔莎的手指在戴安娜的手背上轻轻地掠过，随后她优雅地把盛着鱼子酱吐司的小盘子往戴安娜跟前一推，娇里娇气地叫起用人来：“啊，我忘记提一句了！我已经不吃麦子面包啦。我吃鱼子酱的时候只要配一点儿香槟。”她从铺着鹅黄色丝绸桌布的餐桌上捉起先前那把小银勺子，粉色的舌尖快速地将残余的一点酱汁卷走。她故意不看任何人，只望着那把闪亮反光的勺子，手指又一次轻轻地碰了碰戴安娜：“黑鱼子酱在这会儿也算是难得又昂贵的食物了。请您尝尝我这块鱼子面包吧，不要嫌弃，我可是一口还没有碰过哪。”  
“也许被娜塔莉亚·阿利安诺夫娜*的嘴唇碰过的菜肴倒能变得更香甜呢。”某位阿尔法探身对她们说。男人们哄笑起来。

晚餐向来要持续很长时间。事实上，当大部分宾客还在享用小甜点的时候，社交舞会就会在几对年轻人的催促下不知不觉拉开序幕了，一切并不冲突。精致的菜肴还在流水般地端上桌子，有人碰歪了杯子，深红的酒液在桌布上缓缓洇开，塔夫绸的裙子则在摩擦中发出簌簌地、状似情欲的声响。普林斯小姐就这样注视着一切：干白葡萄酒在酒杯里闪闪发光。一位少女正在做作地拒绝他人索吻。这当然是社交晚宴全部的意义！可如果是依她的方式……“我得透透气，”戴安娜索性说。“自然，自然！作为阿尔法，给大多数女士制定的社交规则您本就是毋需严格遵守的。”今晚的主人寒暄道。她觉得不太舒服，就走到露台边去，望着外边昏白的天空。  
“这样的夜晚，真是让我想起**彼得堡**的舞会呀！”娜塔莉亚·阿利安诺芙娜不知何时走到了她身后，她端着酒杯，面颊因为不胜酒力而染上温柔的红色，一丝冷漠的踪迹都找不到了。“我很愿意听听您的见解，”戴安娜说。“大概您没有去过我的祖国吧？彼得堡的社交界，真是太奢华了啊！在那里，好像从来没有夜晚。天是不会黑的，我们一直跳到三点钟！天又从黄昏变得大亮了，我们精疲力竭，就倒在自己的马车上回家去了……”她看见戴安娜挑起眉，立刻解释说，“当然，这是夏季的情况。”  
“娜塔莉亚·阿利安诺夫娜，像您这样美丽娇小的欧米茄，怎么会没能在这么热闹的舞会里给自己找到一位好伴侣呢？”  
“请您直接叫我娜塔莎吧！”她柔情似水地望着她，很快地回答道，“几年前，我的确打算履行婚约，所以搬到欧洲来，准备跟未婚夫结婚。可是冬天还没结束他就病死了啊。”她虚情假意地握紧了阿尔法的手。  
戴安娜将她拉得更近了些，“不错。不过您的身手那么敏捷，又是使刀的好手，或许没有阿尔法保护也可以过得称心如意了。”  
“您同我说这么多，就是只想确认这个？”娜塔莎狡黠地一笑，一点也不见慌乱，反而伸手去触碰戴安娜的面庞，“您好虚伪啊。”  
她接着话锋一转，“可是，不嫁给丈夫，也就没有年金了。我需要钱啊，亲爱的战争英雄。否则——”她放低了声音笑了起来，“——您难道以为我陪这许多不同的男人女人过夜，是出于爱情吗？”  
戴安娜顿了顿，褪下一只金臂环，轻轻放在她手边。  
“当然，欲望。欲望。我的物质的欲望需要满足，肉体的欲望也是如此。”娜塔莎用手指点着那只冰凉的臂环，“我不妨对您直白点；我看您挺喜欢这样。”  
实际上她大可不必如此挑逗我——我并不是那种平凡可笑的阿尔法。不耐烦的感觉悄悄爬上心头，可戴安娜也说不清楚源头。她拧了拧眉头，“您真心急，可难道我可以在别人家的阳台上掀开您的裙子直接操您吗？”她高傲地凝视着对方，用手指挑开了娜塔莎的高领衬衫的第一颗扣子，伸手去感受那底下温热的皮肤。“一会儿舞会结束后您直接上我的马车。”  
这种命令般的话语教欧米茄的尾椎骨轻微地麻了一下。

“作为一名早早失贞的年轻欧米茄，这就是您的生活了吗？”  
他们把醉倒的欧米茄送了出来，普林斯小姐抱着娇小的欧米茄上了马车。刚拉上马车帘子，娜塔莎就开始伸手去解戴安娜的裙子，她整个人被戴安娜箍在怀抱里，如同一团热火。她挣不开戴安娜的手臂，索性从她的胳膊间滑了下去，跪坐在她双腿之间。  
“我过的这种这种生活，不正是您这样的阿尔法偶尔也渴望看到的吗？”她瞅了戴安娜一眼，从下边掀开了戴安娜的裙子，立刻就开始用手心和嘴唇去感受那欲望的顶端。戴安娜确实硬了。她隔着布料吻着那根东西，笑着说，“您是我见过的最有风度的阿尔法。”  
戴安娜把她捞了上来，“我知道你并没醉。”娜塔莎也不再坚持要缩回去，于是她替阿尔法理了理裙摆的布料，软软地靠在戴安娜怀里，迷醉地笑了起来。“您说得固然不错，出于本性，我当然喜爱美丽迷人的欧米茄。然而……本性是可以压制的。”  
年轻的交际花嗤笑一声。“不是我自吹自擂，可是，面对久负盛名的娜塔莎·罗曼诺娃，您的情欲也可以轻而易举地压抑得住吗？”  
“一开始，我只是对您有无穷好奇罢了。我找您，是因为知道您可能和我是一样的人，这件您不断在努力回避的事实——我们都不是普通人。而我喜欢探求谜语和阴影……”她深深地望着娜塔莎，忽然微笑起来，垂下头去，“不过现在，那些爱欲的确也因您而苏醒了。”  
“我不要别人的驯顺。对我来说，您身上的独特和危险比起一向安然无恙的人生状况更加吸引我。”她说。  
原本漫不经心地倚在马车壁和戴安娜的胸膛之间的娜塔莎，听到这话，猛地扭过头来看戴安娜的表情，厚重的金子般的卷发在她脸侧弹动起来，有几分可笑。然而，一点点没能收住的惊诧神色还留在她脸上。

她骑在戴安娜身上狂热地吻她。她的腰很软，很有韧性。她的体力比一般人好许多，在戴安娜的身躯之上不住地起伏、吞咽、索取，似乎不会感到疲惫。  
“你的身体里面好像随时要爆发出一种力量。遇见你的那一天，我怎么也想不到如此柔软娇小的身躯里也能爆发出那样的能量——你太不同寻常了。”阿尔法说。  
娜塔莎将头埋在她的脖颈之间，热热的液体滴落在戴安娜的皮肤上，不知道是汗液还是泪水。戴安娜摸了摸她的小脸，“我让你有快感吗？”娜塔莎不做声，凑上来缠绵地吻住戴安娜的唇。这时候戴安娜射了，但及时退了出来，没有在她身体里面成结。她微喘着说：“抱歉，禁欲一段时间之后的第一次总是不会持续很长时间，但不应期也很短。你还想来吗？”  
娜塔莎有点狐疑地盯着她。“我以为不在发情期的时候，阿尔法们的不应期都要挺久的呢。”她状似无意地说。但戴安娜只是笑了笑，“难道我仅仅是一个普通阿尔法吗？”于是娜塔莎软下了身子。她犹豫再三，轻轻地对戴安娜说，“我想先歇一会。”  
她们赤身裸体地在床上并排躺着，纯洁、无知无觉但又一触即发。不知为了什么，娜塔莎对这个蛮横又陌生的高个儿女人充满一种认同感和好奇心。她想，可能是因为普林斯小姐想到什么就毫不避讳地跟她说的缘故；这个人大概是不会产生什么大的威胁的。  
“我想听听您和情人的故事。”娜塔莎说。  
“不要敬称——你为什么不直接叫我戴安娜呢？就像我叫你的名字那样。顺带一提，我觉得你的名字非常好听。”“很普通的名字罢了。”  
“我并没有情人。”戴安娜支起身子注视着她，“你愿意的话，可以做我的情人。不用在各种人之间周旋的话，你是不是就能过得轻松点？”那双蓝色的眼睛就那样悲悯宁静地看着她，“一定要挑选这种身份做你秘密活动的保护色，任何行为都会变得痛苦很多。”  
“我不是那种普通欧米茄。而且我陪您——你——我陪你上床不是为了听你谈论这个的。”娜塔莎开始感到厌倦了，她转过身去。  
“难道那些阿尔法真能满足您的欲求吗？”  
奇怪的是，娜塔莎并没有任何隐私被戳破的恼怒和危机感；或许是因为那个秘密在她们之间已是如履薄冰。或许是因为戴安娜看起来的确是会让人死得明明白白的那种战士。  
“事实上，他们一般都不太在意。我呢，并没有从跟这些人的交往中获得很多快感。”  
“那刚才呢？”戴安娜亲了亲她的额头，“唉。你不应该勉强你自己的。”  
她确实为眼前的欧米茄而冲动、情欲勃发，这种偶尔渴望放纵一番的感觉终于在某一个瞬间昏聩了神智，使得她理所当然地享受了对方的性招待，忘了眼前的欧米茄是靠**表演**快乐与沉醉来维持工作的。这让戴安娜感到有点愧疚。  
娜塔莎勾唇笑了笑，随后她认真地想了想，“实际上，很痛。不过也会有舒服的地方。”  
她望着戴安娜幽深的蓝色眼眸，忍不住一遍遍想到：越痛苦，就越渴求那一点儿隐藏在深处的、微小的愉悦……为了得到那点隐秘的快乐，也就不惜越发用力、越发往里探索，如此一来，怎样地自毁都悄悄为那种性的欢欣所安抚，可以使她短暂地忘却痛楚和空洞。  
戴安娜伸过一只手臂，温和地说，“我以前——在我来的那个地方，倒是不缺少相互过夜的同伴……都是女人，美丽强壮的欧米茄，也有一些是阿尔法女性。”娜塔莎听她絮絮说来，逐渐闭上了双眼。她若无其事地缓缓摸索着，把手探了过去，最后握住戴安娜的手。真实的感觉……真好，这具躯体是软而热的、洁净的、馨香的。而且这种热度并不是出于物质的贪欲和别有所求而熊熊燃烧，也不是因追求肉欲的刺激而热血沸腾，因此显得弥足珍贵。她抚上这具躯体，抚摩过戴安娜结实圆润的乳房；娜塔莎开始感到她的下身真正湿润起来，一种滑腻而空虚的感觉懒洋洋地包裹着自己。  
戴安娜凑过来拂了拂她的发丝，“我从未使她们受伤，所以我应该也可以给你带来快乐吧，我想。亲爱的娜塔莎。”

她几乎就要高潮了，第三次。这实在是耗费体力，娜塔莎想。她努力抓住戴安娜，在她的臂膀间痛苦而美丽地喘息着，金色的秀发被汗水沾湿。她睁着眼睛，眼前是那双蓝色眼眸模模糊糊的影像，最终，她在一种又酸又涨的、即将失禁般的冲动里放松了力道，缓缓缩在戴安娜臂弯里。  
_我只是想稍微歇一会而已。___  
阿尔法的生殖器很硬。每次戴安娜的阴茎破开她双腿之间的软肉之后，总是又深又快地摩擦过她的敏感点。“好痛，”她满脸是泪和热汗，抱住戴安娜哀求着，“啊啊！好痛——”可她面色潮红，乳尖丰盈地涨成肉粉色，又蜷紧了脚趾，分明是快活的；快活得不知好歹，便分不清痛和快感有何区别了，一如冬日里冻坏了的人觉得全身麻痒发热，只能一味无助地叫喊。太热了。娜塔莎感到自己从来没这么湿过，彼此之间又契合又顺畅。戴安娜的长发垂落下来，她用牙齿轻轻叼住娜塔莎涨红的乳晕，留下了有力但温柔的吻。娜塔莎想用双手抠住阿尔法细腻的皮肉，又因为脱力和戴安娜身上的汗滴而打滑；娜塔莎最终掐着阿尔法，在对方左侧的蝴蝶骨留下了三道红色的抓痕。某种细小的断裂声凭空一响，一段艳红的指甲脆生生地弹开了，掉到床单上。  
她迷迷蒙蒙地抬起手指去咬那截崩断的指甲尖，又被戴安娜强硬湿热的吻打断。她缓过劲来，便重新吻上戴安娜的耳朵、脖子、胸膛。娜塔莎的嘴唇上还有一点没擦净的口红，这下都印在了戴安娜的皮肤上，攒出一朵朵堆叠盛开的花来。  
“感觉好吗？”她听见戴安娜喘息着问她。  
她快高潮了，第三次。

_ __ _

娜塔莎一把推开了厚厚的鹅毛被子，起身开始整理胸前的布料。  
“现在是凌晨四点半。”戴安娜咬着牙说。  
娜塔莎的动作顿了顿，然而她快速地回答道，“我得回去，本就不该留到这么晚。难道您**竟敢**把我留下来过夜吗？”她说着，低头把衬裙胸口和腰间的丝带一点点重新系好。戴安娜默默地走到桌前的铜水盆前洗了洗手，又拉开窗帘看了看外边。窗外万籁俱寂。  
“你哪怕只穿衬裙，也是漂亮又体面的。”她忽然走到娜塔莎身后，扶着她的腰说。“我很高兴那一天遇见的是你……”  
“_Cука_**.”娜塔莎挥开她的手恨恨地骂了一句。  
“请原谅，你说什么？”  
娜塔莎瞟了一眼戴安娜的神色，若无其事地绽开了笑颜：“没什么……不过我想，要是那天莫名其妙被人打晕的人是您，大概您也就没这么高兴了。”  
戴安娜用双手轻轻捧住了娜塔莎的脸颊。“我来的那个地方，”她说，“大家都很不一样。我们宁愿穿便于战斗的软甲，并不在意袖子和裙摆的长短。这种不便您应该很能理解吧？”她的手碰过了凉水，变得冷冷的，而娜塔莎的脸却仍然又红又热。她怀疑地问道：“什么地方的女人可以只穿衬裙就出门？”  
戴安娜沉吟着，不知道应该从哪里开始解释。“不用说——我随口一提罢了！我不用知道这些东西，”她往后缩了缩，“有些话，你我——**您**——还是少听少说为妙。”娜塔莎急急忙忙地把罩衫和裙子套好，又把手伸进宽大的袖子里，取下了那枚金色的臂环。  
她握着那臂环，望着戴安娜，把它推了过去，金色的首饰已经被欧米茄胳膊上的温度给焐热了。“您这么俊美，根本用不着再给我别的补偿了。只有一样……”  
“我要跟您计较计较那条蓝色裙子的事。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 娜塔莉亚·阿利安诺夫娜·罗曼诺娃是娜塔莎的全名，在ca2里面出现过。名字＋父称的称谓在俄国是一种表尊敬的习惯称呼方法，同样地，当时的人际关系不论亲疏都以称呼“您”更常见，这也都比较符合当时欧洲的社交礼节。娜塔莎则是娜塔莉亚的昵称。  
** 一句小娜以为对方听不懂的俄文脏话。意同"bitch"。


	2. 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 戴安娜生了很大的气，可是她最终又决定体谅她。

“您是个婊子，娜塔莉亚·阿利安诺芙娜。”  
娜塔莎抬头望着戴安娜愠怒的脸，勾唇微微笑了起来。“我只做您的娼妓。” 

戴安娜的力气不小，她皱着眉头，不自觉间快把娜塔莎精致华贵的长裙布料扯裂开来了。娜塔莎整个人都挂在戴安娜身上，随着阿尔法凶狠蛮横的顶撞而一颠一颠地颤动，在几声错乱的喘息中依旧吃力地扬起头来对着戴安娜轻艳地一笑：“您还嫌弃失贞欧米茄的生活呢——可您知道什么叫做堕落吗？”  
“——上次去您的住所我至少穿得整整齐齐，那是人们见惯不惊的。可今天已经连一点廉耻都不要了：邀请大家来参加舞会，女主人中途却不见踪影，跑到更衣的小隔间跟阿尔法衣衫不整地扭在一起。戴安娜·普林斯，您说，归根结底_她_是因为谁才堕落成这样的？”  
戴安娜没有回答。她紧紧地钳着娜塔莎，把她整个儿翻了过去，娜塔莎的脸便抵在贴着墙纸的墙壁上，背后是戴安娜火热而柔软的胸膛。戴安娜从背后重新进入了她，反复地、强硬地抽送起来，抵得她叫喊连连。  
戴安娜无比失望地注视着娜塔莎。“我总算弄明白了，您在我身上求取的也是性欲和贪婪。我和别人没有分别——这就是我能满足您的，您还高兴吗？”  
娜塔莎的发髻散了，柔亮的金发滑落下来，随着动作在彼此的肩颈间微微颤动，黏腻的液体顺着她们相连的地方滑腻腻地流了出去。屋子里两个人的信息素纠缠在一起，气味芬芳，却又诉说着某种不快和阻滞。戴安娜控诉道，“可是，您真懂得什么叫做欲望吗？您怎么可能了解？娜塔莉亚·阿利安诺夫娜向来是人前风情万千，背后铁石心肠。”

……她即使穿着高跟鞋，还是比戴安娜矮了许多，在这场激烈的媾合里，她不得不努力垫着脚尖，辛苦地配合。或许就如普林斯女士说的，她不明白，可她懂得如何去享受这种欲望。在快感里，她娴熟地闭上双眼，迷醉地微笑起来。她听着那些质问——她感到可笑，自己从未在乎过这一切。然而渐渐地，所有感官都开始变得麻木、潮热和庸俗，她无力地张开眼睛，视野之内的一切景象都融化成迟滞忧郁的木蓝色。于是娜塔莎决定开始凝视面前淡绿色墙贴纸上的植物花纹，即使它在摇晃和快意中变得模糊，她仍然不为所动地盯着它。  
在这种困难地凝视的过程中，眼泪涌了出来。  
娜塔莎的头发在蜡烛和昏暗的灯光映照下闪现出健康而迷人的光泽，戴安娜低下头去嗅了嗅她的发丝和脖颈。  
“所有人都是娼妓。我们都是命运的娼妓……谁不是在人生的无常和无奈面前，低下头颅乖乖做个好婊子？”娜塔莎喃喃道，_她不会想明白这一点的的。_而她身后戴安娜恍若未闻，娜塔莎往后费力的扭过头，难耐地呻吟着，想要向戴安娜索取一个充满情欲和信息素气味儿的吻；但戴安娜只是舔吻着她的后颈窝。她用右手把住娜塔莎的下颌，用拇指摩挲着欧米茄饱满柔软的唇，而娜塔莎则咬住了那根手指，饱含欲念地吮吸着她。  
“你对我真的从未有过一句真心话吗，娜塔莉娅？”  
她冷笑一声，没说话。戴安娜把湿淋淋的手指从欧米茄艳红的口中抽出，伸到了娜塔莎两腿之间，借着那种湿润去抚摩她早已充血肿胀的阴蒂。**她觉得她们简直只是在苟合。**一个没留神，她撞得重了点，偏着擦过欧米茄柔软的宫颈入口，娜塔莎立刻呜咽着缩紧了。娜塔莎扭过了来，正面朝着戴安娜，戴安娜把她环抱起来，欧米茄饱满洁白的乳房在抽送和爱抚中微微颤动。耳环相互碰撞，在她的耳垂尖危险地坠着、晃动着，发出细微的叮当。她把头埋在阿尔法温热的肩颈上，感到一切逐渐虚幻而又脱离了控制——  
她几乎是放浪形骸了。  
情欲的涌流也劈头盖脸地席卷了戴安娜，这使她同时感觉到紧张和舒缓，自内而外的、酸麻的电流从她敏感的脊椎传到下腹，而娜塔莎的指头还紧紧的抓在她的脊背上；她也快高潮了，于是加快了速度。娜塔莎疯了似地放声叫喊，她感到自己的身体不受控制地一阵阵收紧和抽搐，她的手脚开始无力的挣动，如同遭遇了世界上最痛苦的酷刑，或者得到了世界上最不虞的痛快。下身传来麻木的感觉，然而处在麻木中又为什么仍然还能感觉到快感、酸痒和胀痛，还能感觉到如有一张代表着吞噬和欲念的口在没有止境地期待和索取？  
娜塔莎抽泣着说，“戴安娜，我已经不行了。我……我到了——”她完全没了力气，顺着墙壁滑了下去，温驯而失神地跪倒在那墙壁跟前，戴安娜及时把她一把拉住，搂进怀里。戴安娜停了几秒钟，清晰地感受到了彼此剧烈的心跳。  
她在两人结合处摸了一把，淡白色的精液和欧米茄透明粘稠的结合液不均匀地混杂在一起，戴安娜碾着娜塔莎胀红的乳尖，把那液体一点一点地擦在了她的乳房上。娜塔莎呜咽一声，下身夹紧了，双眼也紧紧地闭着，由于受到刺激而淌出眼泪，黏腻的爱液一阵一阵、难以遮挡地自她双腿之间那个鲜红的洞口涌出。不知为何，她体会出了一种无端受辱的意味；然而一切思绪在热情和性的快感面前，都显得那么冗余，叫人无心理会。  
那双美丽的蓝眼睛平视着她。“睁开眼睛。”戴安娜说。娜塔莎哆哆嗦嗦地睁开她那翠绿如宝石的眼眸。她很累了，又还没从高潮的余韵里恢复过来。  
“你知道我在你眼里看到了什么吗？是欲望。你也许不懂它到底代表什么，可有一件事情我们还是能够确定——你想要我，不是吗？”  
终于，戴安娜低下头去吻了她。

“我得到消息，”戴安娜说，“今天早晨六点十分，那位将军突发重病过世了。正是你之前陪伴过的那位将军。想说点什么吗？”  
娜塔莎已经收拾好了首饰和发髻，懒散地坐在灯边的扶手椅上。她无声无息地笑了，“怎样？”  
戴安娜看着她，千言万语盘桓在心中，却忽然失去了开口的欲望。  
“五六点钟的时候你不在我家。马车也不在你自己的住处——那个时候,**您**在哪？”  
“你很惊讶吗?”她披着戴安娜的杏色绒衬衫，赤着脚，在厚重的地毯上踩来踩去。那衬衫在她身上至少大了两个码，显得她更加娇小鲜活，惹人怜爱。“我在背地里使的各种手段，你不是已经很清楚了吗？”  
“这反而使我更加惊讶。想想吧，娜塔莉亚！我错以为您对我说的话都是出于真心。我错以为您脆弱、疲倦、受到触动，决定学会停手和开始考虑要保护自己。”然而，原来它们不过是情欲虚情假意的出口，和满篇精心修饰过的戏言。  
“无稽之谈。我从未对**您**说过什么话。我从未对**您**承诺过什么。”  
戴安娜别过脸去，从桌上的烟盒里抽走最后一支烟。淡蓝色的烟雾从她的唇间弥散出来，马鞭草的气味愈发浓重起来。“你到底是谁呢？”  
“您不觉得在您已经得到我的一切之后才来问这个有点晚吗？假如我真的想，您_早就_……”她自知失言，抿了嘴不再说话。  
“好吧，好吧，”戴安娜冷笑一声，“我倒想知道，您这双纤细白净的手……多少次稳稳当当地把致命的粉末和液体搁进王公贵族的法国葡萄酒里？那些贵女一辈子也没有机会见面的政界要人，竟敢漫不经心地在您面前吐露生死攸关的秘密——他们当中又有多少人在被榨干了价值之后就莫名其妙送了命？您究竟受命于谁——如此骄傲而圆滑的你，怎么甘心做别人的工具？”  
好几次她都几次竭力压下怒火，但情绪还是变得激动起来，一截长长的烟灰抖落下来，落在她手背上，而她浑然不觉。“**你**杀了他吗？娜塔莎，**你**在跟我过完夜之后，转脸就以一桩冷血的杀戮来清洗你的双手吗？”戴安娜问，“你明知道他们都是我的_保护网_下边照应着的人。长远来说，失去了他作为制衡，好不容易稳定的战后格局可能又会走向混乱。这些代价都是那些与你素未谋面的**无辜的人**在承担——作为决策者，这个人也做过不少错误的事，但还不至于要判他死刑。”  
“您不会明白的。”娜塔莎阴郁地吸了一口烟，眼神木木地说。戴安娜冷静地看着她，几秒钟之后娜塔莎反应过来，立即扭头避开了她的眼神。  
“算了，我现在并不想谈这个。”娜塔莎的眼皮和脸颊还有点红肿，几绺沾湿了的碎头发糊在她的侧脸和额头上。她抄着手，一边大口大口地吸烟一边哑声说，“您如果觉得我在您身上求取的只是爱欲，那就好好保持这样的关系对我来说也不错——谈点别的吧；那条水蓝丝绸裙子的账还没跟您算呢。说句不尊重的话，您只当我一切出格的行为是跟您赌气也行；您要告发我，让我下狱也行。再说，您又扯坏了我一条裙子，戴安娜。”  
烟燃尽了，她朝她吐了个极淡的烟圈。  
戴安娜眯着眼仔细打量着欧米茄。这大概就是那天宴会上娜塔莎提到的裙子，浅灰色的欧根纱，剪裁收腰都很漂亮，胸前缀着透亮的绿水钻和黑色蕾丝。娜塔莎揉着最外面一层细纱，突然想到了什么似的，自顾自地笑了。  
“对你而言有趣的事情大概同时也充斥着我所不能理解的血腥吧。”戴安娜冷淡地问她。  
“我只是，”她揩了揩眼角，笑着，在这种笑容中，她脸上的表情渐渐回到了她们爆发这场争执之前那种游刃有余、毫无破绽的惯常样子，“只是想到……欧根纱（organza）和高潮（orgasm），读起来岂不是莫名地相似么。”  
戴安娜也就陪她笑了笑，好像她们之间，什么都没有明朗或者破碎似的。“有理有据的联想。”  
“您难道没想到这个？”  
“一下子还真没联想过去。”戴安娜摸了摸她的手，“不过这很正常，我又不是美国人。”

“**你**说什么?”

那个莽撞的阿尔法派人递了帖子进来：_我想请您一同坐马车出游。_。  
娜塔莎这几日忙得焦头烂额，光是她的俄国联络员的盘问就已经使她疲于应付了。在这种忙碌中她不敢花时间想，依照阿尔法的性子，怎么可能接受这一切，真的当她什么也没做过呢？娜塔莎深深吸了一口气。信息素和性爱当然不会影响她，她不在乎。在她冷酷地把致命的酒换进将军的酒杯的过程中，她甚至一刻都没有想起过黑发的阿尔法。然而时过境迁，她却开始为曾经的作为感到患得患失；一种动了情的感觉热烘烘的炙烤着她的神经。所幸，动情并没有什么大不了的；**动情并不是动心**。肌肤相亲后的眷恋感是十分常见的，更何况是面对这样美貌、英武又体贴的阿尔法。愉悦和情感本是干她这一行仅剩的工作调剂，只是_别让它干涉你的判断，娜塔莎_……桩桩件件，只令她更加焦灼和烦躁。  
送帖子的人说没有回信，普林斯小姐便自己登门了。使女先一步上楼去告知罗曼诺娃小姐。戴安娜走进厅门的时候，正碰上一个玻璃花瓶从楼上抛了下来，沉沉地坠落在她面前，骨碌碌地滚到一旁去了。娜塔莎穿着红裙的身影在圆形楼梯的尽头一闪而没，戴安娜几步跟了上去，全然不在意那睡房的门在她眼前嘭地一声摔上了。她推开门，闪身进入。  
娜塔莎还没化妆，整个人憔悴而娇弱。戴安娜一言不发地站在她面前，她一抬头，就对上了戴安娜的眼睛。  
“混账，至少也晚上再来！”  
她口不择言地埋怨道。自然，一切伪装和矫饰的存在都已经无所谓了。  
“那我就留在这里，等您到晚上吧。”她顿了顿，“**娜塔莎，别记恨我。**”  
戴安娜并不为了要得到什么什么才来她面前做出这种缓和温柔的姿态，她别无所求。正因为深知这一点，娜塔莎才更有一种丧失尊严的感觉。她怒气冲冲地敲了敲桌子：“您把我当什么呢？此时此刻我最不需要的，就是您的怜悯！”  
两个人骤然都安静下来，娜塔莎的绿眼睛在怒意中闪闪发亮。在这沉默里她开始为自己的恼羞成怒感到一种悲凉可笑的耻辱，她压低了声音，半天才开口，“我不记恨您，您也别记恨我吧。”  
她们一起用了午餐。“我要睡个午觉了，”当着使女和用人的面，娜塔莎假笑着说，“假如您累了，倒也可以一起休息会儿。”  
戴安娜一言不发地跟她走了，进了房间才一把拉住她的手腕说，“我今天下午并不是来和你上床的。晚上也不是。”  
娜塔莎已经在解腰带了，愣了愣，“那我该换上睡裙真正地睡上一觉。”  
“正好——我带了一条早该给你赔罪的新裙子，是我亲自挑的式样和料子。要看看吗？”

她们赤着胳膊，肌肤相亲。戴安娜黑色的长发倾泻下来，散乱地拂在娜塔莎的手臂和面颊上。戴安娜用食指轻轻地触摸着娜塔莎眼下的乌青。  
“俄国那边的局势早已是一团乱麻。要我说，至今才波及到你，才叫人觉得奇怪。”  
她安稳地闭着眼睛，没有否认戴安娜所说的话。在她黑暗的视界里，一切都沉淀下来，这使人不自觉地宁静和轻松下来。“您无所不知。”握住戴安娜冰冷的手指，她闻到了很淡的甜橙与马鞭草的味道，这大概是阿尔法的信息素了。  
她用两条大腿轻轻环住阿尔法的腿，熨帖地、不带情欲地缓缓摩擦起来。“突然没兴致操我了。为什么呢？”她把头埋在戴安娜头发里闷声问。她嗅到毛发和皮肉的气味，依稀留着甜甜的美容油的香气，一切都让她感到真实和鲜活。**脚踏实地**。  
“很想，实际上，”戴安娜回答说，“但是我会忍耐，因为这样心平气和地彼此躺着的时刻对我而言，更加值得珍视。你听说过平衡律吗？某一类规则说，失去一些，才会得到一些。得到越多，就会失去越多。……借着**人间**各种复杂的理论，你或许也可以想象一下我复杂而克制的心境吧。”  
不知不觉地，娜塔莎的手和戴安娜的手紧紧握在了一起。娜塔莎感到通体都沾染上了隐隐的热度，这可能是发情期将要来临的前兆。然而就这么一动不动地躺着，却让她感到平静和幸福；她本来应该趁这个时机在阿尔法的阴茎上好好地骑一骑，交换几个法式湿吻，抓紧时间透支几场水液淋漓的火热性爱。可是，那个饥渴的人编的不像是她了，对于娜塔莎而言，一切杂念在此刻如此轻而易举地被摒除在外。  
各怀心思地，她们有一搭没一搭地闲话起来。那条新的丝绒裙子在日间的午光中闪着波光，金丝银线用特殊技法在上面织出了星星的图案和闪烁的亮片。喁喁低语中，柔纱做的内衬卷了起来，缠绕在她们腿间。  
娜塔莎深深的吸了几次气。“原谅我吧，戴安娜，”她忽然喑哑地开口，“他们都死了，——死人是不会原谅人的。然而……如果不除掉他们，又靠什么来保住自己的小命呢？如果连您也不能原谅我、体谅我，死后，我一定会**下地狱**的。我从来没有害过一个完全清白的人，”她喃喃着，重复说，“但我在血污里浸泡已久……_我当然会下地狱的_。”  
“我原以为,您早已决定什么都不肯示人了。”戴安娜长长地叹了一口气，“不说这个，好吗？我今天是专程来陪您过礼拜天的。”她像摸一只受惊的动物那样安抚地摩挲着娜塔莎裸露的皮肉。她的大腿很滑，饱满、结实、洁白细腻。她轻轻地抚摸着那条大腿，偶然摸到一块陈年的茧。  
“只求您说说话吧，我明白您不会真的原谅，但至少我能得到点宽慰。……**人间**。我什么时候在人间活过呢？”  
她止住了那点稀薄的泪花，在这种重复的诉说和倾吐中，娜塔莎感到自己的外壳反而变得牢不可破了，她心境也愈加坚强起来。她把大腿从柔软的鹅毛被单里伸出来，把外侧皮肤那个茧展示给戴安娜看。“您了解芭蕾吗？”她语调平淡，“有一个……托举动作。我在_学校_除了学习杀人和暗探，还学了一门芭蕾；当然，男孩子总是不够，他们分给我一个贝塔女伴，长相很秀丽，可是太瘦了，腰细，手臂也细。她举起我来十分吃力，又害怕一失手把我摔下来，所以在练习中总是相当使劲地掐住我的大腿来借力。那几年我身上总是青一块紫一块的……”  
她娓娓道出陈年往事。灰色的回忆涌了上来，托着娜塔莎，轻飘飘如同将要飞向冥府。  
戴安娜眉心锁紧，俯下身去亲了亲那块旧茧，“现在还会痛吗？”  
娜塔莎抱住戴安娜毛茸茸的脑袋。“您啊，”她转过脸去叹了口气，“要指望您明白什么？这不过是我所遭遇的一切里，最为轻松的一件事……”  
凄凉的感觉增强了，戴安娜望着她，某种伤心的、悲哀的预感浮上心头，她的眼泪也不受控制地流了出来。  
忽略掉那双泪盈于睫的绿眼睛，娜塔莎几乎是在含笑看着她：“您知道吗？当年那位贝塔，被人杀死在离开训练学校后的第五天。”

她不知道什么时候沉沉地睡着了，醒来已是三小时后。天色接近傍晚，这里的冬天总是黑得很早。娜塔莎裹紧被子，被戴安娜抱进怀里，暖融融地躺着。  
“我们，趁着夜色，不妨出去散散步吧。”  
“在自己的住所或者情人的地方倒无所谓，但半夜溜出去约会？这种行径一定会被监视的。”娜塔莎从温柔的美梦余韵里挣脱出来，苦涩地笑了笑，纤细的手抚上戴安娜的脸庞，“戴安娜……他们已经要我小心您了。”她叹息一声，“如履薄冰是什么感觉？老实告诉您吧，现在我连下命令的人到底是谁都搞不清楚。我也不知道还能在欧洲待多久，我可能很快就会被召回。如今，一步也不敢行差踏错……”  
戴安娜静静地望着她，脸上逐渐绽开一个明亮的笑容，透白的牙齿如同贝壳。“但我是真心来与你相见的。这种真心实意，值得您为此出格一试吗？在我会极力掩护您的情况下？”

室外的风刮得很厉害。戴安娜的脸庞隐没在兜帽的阴影之中。娜塔莎蒙着脸，沉默地与她并列走着，这时候，两个人忽然都不知道该如何开口了。那件天鹅绒黑裙子已经穿在了她身上，衣料褶皱泛着柔和的冷光，近看时，星星点缀在其间随着欧米茄肢体的移动而微微闪动着晕黄的光泽。天气是多么冷……事实上，外边刚刚才下过一场雪，只是眼下停住了。风又冷又湿，树在风中摇曳；月亮在这雾气迷蒙的夜空里影影绰绰地闪动，透出一点不祥的淡红色的光晕。  
“你冷吗？把手套摘了。”戴安娜用一种要求的口吻说。等娜塔莎取下了一只手套，她便立即把那只手握在自己手心里。娜塔莎把那只孤零零的手套捏在手上，对阿尔法说：“您看见月亮了吗？今晚的月亮真圆。”  
她们沿着花园的路走了几个来回，雪开始有了一点化的迹象，路上湿淋淋的。戴安娜低头望着打湿的鞋尖，斟酌着说：“一切我都应该告诉你的：我是谁，如何成为战争英雄，欧洲，等等……我本来就不在乎你是否想泄露给谁……说真的，我并不在乎。”  
“不。”娜塔莎声音尖锐地阻止了她，“如果我打心眼里想知道的话，早就会自己想办法弄清楚的。”她想表现得强硬，酸楚的感觉却一阵强过一阵地涌上心头。在这伤情的时刻，她忽然神飞天外。前日午间读过的小书此刻不合时宜地出现在她脑海里，光斑在记忆里跳动，泛黄的纸张写道：_爱是想碰触又收回手*。_胡言乱语。  
她咽下心间的苦涩，脸朝着戴安娜的方向微微一动：“眼下的情况是，我什么都不肯告诉您，您也什么都不要对我说。**不必说**。——您今天下午刚对我讲过一句话，‘要克制’，对吗？”  
“这也是我珍惜人的方式。”  
她懂了。那一瞬间，悲哀的表情取代了戴安娜脸上的沉静，使她那种意气风发的气质也黯淡了几分。_她原本可以逼迫她——或者说服她。普林斯是谁？再也没人能威胁她的欧米茄了，只要她愿意做这个决定。_但她注视着娜塔莎庄重的神色，最终只是僵硬而了然地点了点头。她低头望着娜塔莎，“即使你我对彼此的处境都已心知肚明？……我会尊重你的决定。”  
娜塔莎点了点头。她生硬地把头扭了过去，甚至有几分哀求的意味，低低地说：“哪里算得上什么彼此心知肚明。不过……唉！您看看月亮吧。我喜欢**月亮**……这是难得一见的月夜景色。”  
风停了，雪因此又下了起来，细小的白色的絮状物飘落在两个人的头顶和肩头。戴安娜吸了吸鼻子，忧伤地望着娜塔莎，她从来没有感到如此无奈和悲哀过，一切的隐瞒、试探、克制和委曲求全将没有尽头，但娜塔莎倔强的灵魂能以这种方式得到保存。“如果你希望这样的话……既然如此……可是请**你**不要再对我用敬称了吧。”  
娜塔莎闭上了眼睛，把双手交到阿尔法手里，“下雪了，我们来跳支舞吧。”  
戴安娜很灵活，但娜塔莎看得出她并不擅长社交界的舞蹈，而她自己刚好也不想跳那些过于消耗精力的舞步。此时此刻，跳舞的意义不过在于肌肤相贴，近而又近地去感知彼此的皮肤和温度。她们跳得那样简单，可以说不过是在进行几种使她们在冬夜把体温保持下去的动作：摇晃、转动、迈步、搂抱。然而她们第一次感到彼此如此贴近。戴安娜再次感到欲言又止，可是，娜塔莎急急地冲进她怀里，迫切地用吻堵住她的嘴唇：“不。别说。什么都不要同我说。什么话才能噎住你呢，戴安娜？”她感到眼泪顺着流进了自己的嘴里，是咸的。“有件事——自然，我从未到过彼得堡。**西伯利亚**是我长大的地方……”  
戴安娜彻底静默下来，拉住对方的手，这双手由于体温传递的缘故，渐渐也开始温热。她用额头贴住娜塔莎的脸，两个人只能听见彼此的呼吸声；在这凄凉的风月之下，她们摇晃着，拥抱着，望着远方的飞雪，却又始终感觉仍有一层薄薄的隔阂将两人横贯于世界两端，余留下满腹的无奈和萧索。

在她们的旋转和小步跳跃之间，戴安娜的脸在光影里时隐时现，她笼罩在淡黄色的月光里，努力冲娜塔莎露出安抚的表情。一切是这样恍惚，唯有月亮与远处的复式住宅透出来的、昏黄的卧室灯光，与这轻飘飘湿淋淋的下雪天，共同构成一幅混乱的画面。恶心的感觉从胃里涌了上来，这一瞬间，娜塔莎有了一种超验的感受，这感受清晰真切得令她浑身冰凉：她自己是一件祭品。手拉着手的亲密舞蹈，如同一桩狂热的宗教仪式，灯光则化作飞动的火焰、燃烧的蜡烛，——灯光化作虚无。有人将被献祭，而她必死无疑；可有些东西，她所爱惜与珍视的东西，却终于能够藉此得到升华……  
娜塔莎的双手在不安地挣动着，但是，与此同时在帽檐和面纱底下露出的，仍是她隐约微笑着的红唇。一滴凉凉的水液掉在了戴安娜的手背上。在红纱与夜幕的笼罩下，她越发看不清娜塔莎的脸了。于是戴安娜睁大双眼，执拗地注视着，仿佛打算用眼神把欧米茄的脸烧个洞出来。风雪让她浑身冷得发颤，从没有这么透心彻骨地冷过……另外一方面，她又觉得自己的灵魂在融化。一个激灵间，她意识到，原来大衣、帽子和面纱是一套躯壳，把真实的娜塔莎锁在了里面。觥筹交错的社交生活也是一套躯壳、**这世界就是一套躯壳**，它会将所有人都牢牢禁锢，使人胸口发闷，无法喘过气来，就连像戴安娜这样来自彼端世界的人也无形之中受了它的拘束。大家不能动，不能微笑，也不敢自由自在地跳舞，最后，能展现在外的，惟有无趣的“娜塔莉娅·罗曼诺娃”等等身份的包装。  
此刻，即使没有太阳，戴安娜的眼睛里也跳跃着火光。有些东西终究是无法永远被克制的；她不由自主地张口念出了这个名字：“**娜塔莉娅·罗曼诺娃**，告诉我……”  
“你是在何时爱上我的？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这句话实际上是塞林格在1941年写的。
> 
> 阅读愉快！


	3. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可是爱仅仅是想要碰触又收回手吗？

娜塔莎对她说的最后一句话是：“我无论如何不能继续呆在外边了，我道歉。”  
那之后的再一次相见，就是娜塔莎性命垂危的时候了。

戴安娜赶到的时候，娜塔莎已经躺在血泊里了。她穿着她俩第一次在晚宴上见面时的那条便于行动的淡红色宽松裙子，鲜血的红在布料原本的颜色上重叠、浸润、氧化加深。她的肚子上有一个洞，血正源源不断地从布料的破洞处涌出；她的脸上、颈子上、手上也都布满了细小的裂伤和划伤，金色的发髻被击散，碎发杂乱不堪地散落下来。来结果她的人大概觉得她已是必死无疑了，便把她孤零零地一个人抛在那里苟延残喘。  
戴安娜感到自己才是那个呼吸骤然停止的人，巨大的痛苦挤压着她的心。娜塔莎捂着伤口，但鲜血仍从她白皙的手指之间流淌出来。她努力吸着气，脸上淌满了泪水，身体因恐惧和失血而微微抽搐。戴安娜走近她，娜塔莎痛苦地战栗起来，却无法动弹。她无神地睁大双眼，思绪一片茫然，几乎无法辨认出眼前这个装束古怪的人是谁。第一次，生命不断流逝的感觉令她感到六神无主；偏偏是在这个时候，生命的价值终于对她有了可以捉摸的意义——  
眼前的女人撕开她腰间的衣服，将伤口用力压住止血，然而她身上穿的盔甲把娜塔莎硌得又冷又难受。在喘息中，她感觉自己嗅到了金属和植物的味道。于是她竭力伸起手去碰那人的脸，摸到额上的一块金属，还触摸到冰凉的水液和皮肤。阿尔法轻轻握住她的手：“这是戴安娜。戴安娜陪着你了……所以我保证你不会有事的。”  
娜塔莎感觉有一股温热的气息喷在她手上，那种奇妙的触感使人几乎体会到新生。_死后我会下地狱吗？_她想再次问她，但是已经说不出一个字。_或许天堂里能看到蓝眼睛的天使，黑头发在翅羽间飘扬。_于是她撒开手，静静倚在戴安娜怀里，失去了最后一点知觉。

戴安娜在第一时间带着欧米茄赶回了一间购置在城郊的小屋，帮她取出了子弹。实际上，枪伤并不致命，但是损伤了娜塔莎的脏器，而且病人还可能因伤口感染和失血过多而死。她坐在床边望着娜塔莎，不由得回想起欧米茄过去飞扬跋扈的笑脸，视线渐渐变得酸涩和模糊。戴安娜想了想，匆匆写了一张纸条托人送走。  
在痛苦而漫长的等待里，情况并没有一天天逐渐好转。娜塔莎开始发热，时而清醒时而糊涂，中间又崩开了伤口，导致一次严重的大出血。她呢喃着，在睡床上辗转着醒来，睁眼望见了满面倦容的戴安娜。娜塔莎绿色的眼珠转了转：“你不冷吗，戴安娜？”  
戴安娜顺从地拢了拢她的红色披风，用一只手按在娜塔莎还给她的那只臂环上，另一只手落在娜塔莎脸侧，摸了摸她的脸。“你会好起来的，这我能保证。”戴安娜的语气平稳而使人安心，就好像娜塔莎只不过是生着一场消耗元气的慢病。  
娜塔莎平静地说：“甜心，我大概没法儿挺过去了。”  
戴安娜曾经在争吵中指责过她活得太辛苦。现在的她才开始反思那个时候，即使如她一直坚持认为的，那样的手段才是她得以苟活的唯一方式……她真的感到后悔吗？后悔没有抓住机会，没有奋勇一搏？可是那时候的娜塔莎怎么会为了一个萍水相逢的阿尔法叛逃自己早已熟习的生活呢！眼泪顺着她的侧脸流了下来：“你曾问我什么时候爱上你的。……而我也想知道，你为什么对我……总是不设防备、又总是那么心直口快？”  
戴安娜拭去她的泪水，想了想，郑重其事地坦白说，“因为我讨厌暧昧；那不是我处事的风格。并且——我已经告诉过你的，一开始我就已经对你深深感兴趣。”  
“……而我则是厌倦了那一切以为自己可以敷衍、欺骗和玩弄我的人。”娜塔莎回想起多年来庸俗的阿尔法们娴熟的亲吻和玩弄，种种谎言与真实，而与之相对的却是月下凄凉的共舞、象征着率真和袒露心扉的争吵与拥眠，强硬命令之外的悉心劝慰，以及最开始向她伸出的那双手。若干个令她动心的细节之外，情感早已经麻木不仁，不会再轻易为什么东西而转移，心脏却还在恒久地搏击，迎来不可规避的悸动，也因此带来生命的力量。眼泪重新涌了出来，娜塔莎抬手拂去它们，咳嗽着说，“因此，令我动心的时刻……**你明白了吧。**”

她感觉自己脑浆都快被烧干了。持续的低烧中，娜塔莎开始说胡话。戴安娜时时刻刻守在她身边，努力喂东西给她吃，有时却又好像在害怕和回避什么似的，只沉默地站在房门后，倚着木门框，长久而痛苦地从门框后注视着娜塔莎苍白失色的嘴唇和消瘦的脸。血和脓水断断续续地浸透纱布，大多数时候重伤的欧米茄都睡着，少数清醒的时刻，她便絮絮地用夹杂着英语的母语讲着一些没有逻辑的话，戴安娜便几步走上前去耐心地安抚她，回答她那些毫无意义的胡话。  
终于，戴安娜找的那种药草有了眉目。她握着那一把难得的植物，正想着怎样才能使它的效力最大限度地在病人身上发挥作用，她打算去跟熟识的医生探讨，忽然听见屋内传来一声东西掉落的轻响。娜塔莎裹在柔软的鹅毛被子里，满脸是汗、面色烧红，终于见到来人，她挣扎着伸出手，茫然地喊道：“狄阿娜……*”  
戴安娜立即伸出手去抱住她，小心地托住伤口以防那脆弱之处再次裂开，“我在这儿呢。”娜塔莎费力地睁开双眼，找寻着，“我的**月亮**……狄阿娜**。”  
娜塔莎在谵妄中又翻身陷入昏睡，而戴安娜轻轻地抚摸着娜塔莎新长出来的一点儿红发，透明的眼泪此刻终于从她素淡的脸庞上滑落下来。

戴安娜连哄带灌地将那碗草药糊给她喝了下去，又把余下的一点粉末敷了一层在枪伤伤口上，果真第二天娜塔莎就退了烧，伤口也有了明显的消炎消肿迹象。“这是……一种我家乡的特产，以后我会再对你说明的，”戴安娜对迷迷糊糊的娜塔莎说，预备等对方精力恢复一些之后再解释清楚，然而看着对方的情况又忍不住喜形于色，“我就说是很有效的。”  
两天后，娜塔莎从一场漫长的昏睡中醒来，虚弱地对着天花板露出了一个笑容。接下来的休养中，她神智清醒的时间开始变多了，尤其在白天；她用思索取代了胡乱的絮语。“可恶。原来你懂俄语。倒还说得不赖——”  
然而除了这句指责之外她再没说什么。对于这种宁静和平衡，娜塔莎并不想打破，也不确定该如何入手。事实上，自戴安娜把她救走的那一天起，她再也没见到过戴安娜穿从前那些正常女人或者正常阿尔法的装束，取而代之的是一些她从没见过的、古人般的装束。然而，希腊式护甲、长靴和颜色饱满的皮质短裙更衬得她的恋人英气勃发，使她常常忘记对它们本身的不正常提出疑问。于是，两个人都藉着娜塔莎“静养身体”的由头，对一些事情默契地避而不谈。这种宁静和默契毕生难求，娜塔莎有点害怕它一碰就终将消散。  
戴安娜静静的躺在她身侧，用手指理着娜塔莎的卷发。那原本美丽的长发变得干枯，又掉了许多，发根处也渐渐出现了一点棕红色。阿尔法笑着回答她的质问说，“Да***. 所以以后别再用俄国脏话骂我啦，我听了会伤心的。”  
娜塔莎气得踢了她一脚。

“如果你高兴，我们可以一直说俄语。或者——别的，法语，各种欧洲语言，中国话，”戴安娜斟酌了半天，努力语气轻快地说，“或者日文，我想，没有我不会的。”  
她们注视着彼此。在一种极为简单的、一点也不凝重的氛围里，那句话就这样毫无防备地说出来了：“我是天堂岛的戴安娜。”  
娜塔莎挑了挑眉毛。“好吧。那我是_天不怕地不怕的娜塔莎_——”  
“娜塔莎，”她无可奈何又好笑地 地看着她，语调平静地重述起来，“我是来自天堂岛的戴安娜，希波吕忒女王的女儿，亚马逊人。”  
“哇，”娜塔莎呆呆地说，“原来你是所说的……‘那个女人’。您真是出人意料啊，普林斯。”

“我还以为你只是一个军功赫赫的普通阿尔法。”她小声争辩说，然而戴安娜冲她别有深意地眨了眨眼睛，“我可不觉得你见过几个像我这样的_普通阿尔法_。”  
娜塔莎的大脑飞速运转起来。戴安娜救了她的命，而且什么都没打算对她隐瞒。这只是用以交换的筹码吗？如今来自母国的威胁已经解除，她早该与对方坦诚相待。然而，毫无保留又是一件如此不易的事情，出于她的性格……  
娜塔莎本以为自己向来巧舌如簧，话到嘴边却变成了：“这就难怪你的奇怪药草汤能够妙手回春了？”  
戴安娜扭身搂住娜塔莎，在她额头上印下一个吻。娜塔莎嗤笑一声，终于对她说，“严肃点吧，我知道你想谈。”  
“好吧——可是**不**。事实上我并不要求你对我剖白任何东西，就算是我非常想知道的部分，我也会先自己试着去揣摩和想象一切的。我已经这样做了，不是吗？”“我让你为难了。”娜塔莎打量着说，“可是对于一段爱情来说，猜疑和空虚难道就是好是吗？”  
这段对话已经越过了女间谍与战争英雄之间向来心照不宣的安全线。戴安娜端详着对方的脸，想知道她是否感到不快。她温柔而执拗地望着娜塔莎，“好吧。我的确有一件事情不得不问：作为你的祖国培养和控制的间谍，你自然向来是隐没在暗中的杀手。为什么忽然把自己摆在光天化日之下，面对刀、枪，竟敢单打独斗呢？你并不是一名战士，这你很清楚，小娜。”  
娜塔莎用手指在戴安娜的手背上轻轻描画着纹路。她没直接作出回答，而是回忆道，“他们告诉我只有最后一次。只要我配合掩护另一名眼线离境，就同意放过我，再也不干涉我在欧洲的生活。我当然不至于相信，但是自认为可以靠这种方式争取一点儿准备的时间，结果反而被暗地里捅了刀子。”她眸光冷冷，只因为这种利用与抛弃相循环的日子令她感到无比厌恶。  
“我还以为你无所不知，无人能敌。”  
“我不是已经被你打败过一次了吗？”娜塔莎绕了绕自己的发梢，“我只是装作什么都知道的样子而已。至于我的对手，我在他那里没什么胜算，他比我强壮，又太熟悉我的路数了——毕竟他曾是我受训时的导师。而那时他正好在欧洲。”  
戴安娜沉默下来。过了一会儿她终于问她说，“如此冒险……为什么不来找我帮忙，为什么忽然什么都不顾了？”  
“因为我厌倦了。”娜塔莎淡然地说，“一切都是加速我爆发的催化剂，不能对目前境况做出改变的每一秒都令我无比恶心……再者，我想弥补过去的一切。**我有自己的牵绊了**。我害怕，如果我不抓紧时间修补和停止过去那种错误的生活，日后终究会以自己真正珍视的快乐来付出代价。”  
“所以——”戴安娜突然小心翼翼地问道，“如此冒险……是否因为我的缘故？”  
“这还用问吗？”  
猛然之间，娜塔莎扑上来用力扼住了戴安娜的脖子。这一刻，她感到愤恨、耻辱、不知所措，感到生活以及所有人都在戏弄她，并且不把她自认为崇高和特别的情感当一回事。世事无常，命运的齿轮在缓缓转动，传说中即使是神也不能摆脱命运的安排，然而戴安娜的出现却扰乱了她生活中丑陋、平静、习以为常的所有轨道与计划，此刻娜塔莎还不知道这一切对她而言到底会意味着什么。她咬牙切齿地瞪着阿尔法涨红的脸，“不必习惯性地自我愧疚了，我头脑清醒，任何事都是个人深思熟虑后的选择。”在充血和窒息的感觉里，戴安娜却觉得迷幻、发热，一股欢欣感涌上她的大脑。娜塔莎松开了她，戴安娜一边大口吸气一边急着去摸她腰上的伤口是否又裂开了。  
这个小动作很好地安抚了恼羞成怒的欧米茄。她叹着气，对着空气露出一个无可奈何的表情，垂下脸，埋在戴安娜发红的脖子和肩膀之间。“然而……这一切的确是为了你。”  
在生活的丑陋面貌中，_某个人_的出现最终使得她骨子里那种对自由和生命的渴望到达了顶峰，迷失了理智也在所不惜——她甚至意识到了自身这种失控，却想着，死又有什么？在那之前她至少已经得到了一瞬间的爱与自由，好过此前行尸走肉的二十年。  
戴安娜收紧了手臂，如她所承诺的，果然什么都不再问了。这一瞬间，她闻到了娜塔莎身上很淡的柠檬和松树的信息素气味。

这之后，娜塔莎继续休养，戴安娜处理后续的一些事情，两个人度过了一段颇为单纯轻松的二人时光，还计划要去欧洲南部的几个国家度假。然而，在她们必须要开始面对未来的时候，两个人又产生了争执。娜塔莎似乎在回避一切，她只想享受当下；戴安娜却对共同建立未来这件事充满了执着。  
戴安娜不由得指出，“你总是不想改掉那种游戏人间的态度。我说过，那只是你的习惯，并不是你的本性……归根结底，你对我没有信心。”  
“我不想说太严厉的话，但这个事实与我们如今是否还受制于人无关。我不怪你——它只与我们心里压抑已久的**爱欲、激情和踌躇**有关：  
“很简单。不要去想那些他们灌输给你的技巧，那些假笑、或者见到伪装者时脑海中响起的警报。你觉得我爱着你吗？你觉得你能够相信我吗？娜塔莎……不过是两种可供选择的方向。如果你想要我，你就留下。如果我让你为难了，你就离开。**除此之外没有第三条路**，这就是所谓的我们的命运。”  
一番话压得娜塔莎无可辩驳。她想了想，不知道说什么，下意识地握住恋人的手：“你原谅我吗？如果是为了过去我做的所有的一切？”  
戴安娜怎么会明白呢？那些暗处的眼睛，种种委曲求全、谄媚和见风使舵的自保机制，早已千疮百孔、能一眼看出各种陷阱的沧桑心境——然而却戴安娜一口气将所有话说完，因激动和克制激动而微微喘息着，胸脯上下起伏。娜塔莎看见戴安娜眼睛里闪着光，起初她以为那是一种热情与阳光相汇聚的折射，随后就发现那更像是热泪盈眶。  
“爱就是拯救和包容，小娜。”  
“不是的，爱是想碰触又收回手。”她淡淡地笑了笑。然而戴安娜说，“你可以碰碰我，我不是泡影，不会一碰就破碎的。”

她忍不住热情地吻了戴安娜。戴安娜把脸贴在娜塔莎温热柔软的小腹上，吻着她刚刚长好的伤口，两个人一触即发，相拥着躺倒在这张原本为病人休养而新购置的小四柱幔帐床上。她们在在大病初愈和劫后余生的新鲜感里做爱。娜塔莎感到一切都重新幻化、变成了金色，一切不再是深夜里的委曲求全、过度伪装的快乐和惨痛又隐秘的分秒必争。所有的液体都湿淋淋地淌出来，打湿了床铺，让周遭的床垫和棉被变得冰冰凉。然而，在迅疾的高潮中，戴安娜的吻是那样温柔，落在她的脸颊、锁骨、胸膛和手指上，就像夏天早晨的小雨。娜塔莎拽着戴安娜黑色的长发，把阿尔法喘息着的脸拉近了，然后在对方饱满的下唇上凶狠地咬了一口。  
她做了决定。  
“是这样——我听说，你有一条发热发光的套索，可以让每个人说出实话，是吗？”  
戴安娜点点头，指了指深红色的罗马式床头柱，那圈捆好的套索透过深橘粉色的幔帐微微透着热光。她撩开纱帘，把床头挂着的绳索一头牵了过来，给娜塔莎看。  
娜塔莎干笑了几声，在微笑的同时直感到一股热气裹挟着从自己眼中冒了出来。她忍不住流着眼泪，将缠好的套索一头捏在自己掌心里，珍重得如同握着情人的皓腕。一种热乎乎的感觉从她手心传递到全身。她听闻真言套索只会给受拷问者催逼和窘迫的感觉，可是此刻她却生平第一次感到全然地熨帖和安全。好几次她都没能开口说话，当她止住眼泪时、终于能够开口讲出一句完整的话时，她牢牢拽紧绳子：“看见了吗？听好了，天堂岛的戴安娜——你不会为今天你说过的话而后悔的。至于你愚蠢的道路选择小问题——”  
“我会留下来。”  
不需要真言套索证明，戴安娜也知道娜塔莎此刻努力对她说的都是天底下最诚实的话；她感觉自己才是得到了救赎的那个人。她扑进娜塔莎怀里，热切地同对方拥抱、接吻。娜塔莎爱惜地用手摩挲着她皮质的服装和冰凉的盔甲；手镯、臂环和额饰是冷硬的，可眼前这个人的嘴唇和胸膛却那么烫，那么柔软，光线落在她浅小麦色的肌肤上，融成一片的汗液在微光里微闪。娜塔莎迫切地亲吻着阿尔法的娇美的乳房，双手紧紧握住对方的手。  
戴安娜最终没有再次操她，草草地射在了她的小腹上，然而她的脸上却带着幸福和激动的红晕。她响亮地在娜塔莎脸上亲了一口，那吻又逐渐向下，直到最终再次停留在欧米茄湿润的双腿之间。她不敢动作太激烈，在温柔的舔舐、吮吸和手指的抽送中把娜塔莎送上了云端。  
娜塔莎快活地呻吟着，用自己纤细的双臂圈紧戴安娜，“灵肉结合能增进恋人之间的感情，可能还挺对的。”  
“感觉真好，能听见你不用压抑的、真实的声音，”戴安娜快乐地吻了吻她，“等你的身体完全恢复了，我们再考虑像野兔子一样没有节制地上床吧。”然而此时此刻，娜塔莎什么也没有想，只是沉醉在戴安娜的眼睛里。她的眸子静静的，像一片蓝色的星海，将来自深冬的战栗和悲惨隔绝在外。

事情就这样定下来了。  
她听见娜塔莎在哼歌。她的脸红扑扑的，绿眼睛里闪烁着明亮的光彩，红发在霞光下折射出健康的光泽。戴安娜走近她身边那一刻，她抬起头来，快活地招呼了一声：“狄阿娜。”  
娜塔莎哼着不知名的曲子。她帮戴安娜拎起一个手提箱，自顾自地朝前走了，隐隐听见她散漫自在地喃喃道：“狄阿娜——我的狩猎女神。我的月神……”  
戴安娜走到她身边，揉了揉娜塔莎的脑袋，鲜艳的红发在手心里触感顺滑而冰凉。她用大拇指摩挲着欧米茄的脸庞，“那我们快走吧，蜜糖。马车已经在等了。”说着，她拎好另外两个手袋，又腾出手来替娜塔莎掖好丝巾。在鲜艳印花的丝巾的映衬下，娜塔莎的脸色就像玫瑰花一样美丽和润泽。两个人都沉浸在春日的宁静和即将远行的欢畅中，连戴安娜也在出发前同娜塔莎一起精心坐在镜子前拾掇自己，此时此刻，她脸颊和嘴唇上抹开的那一点淡淡的红色玫瑰香脂显得她望着娜塔莎的眼神愈加明亮和温情脉脉。  
火车站外边早已有一位临时雇来的使女和一辆车子等着了。她们赶紧过去，站在一旁等着马准备好。“您和您的伴侣真是登对呀。甜蜜的小爱情鸟！……”年轻的车夫一边听使女和她们寒暄着，一边做着最后的准备工作，忍不住朝两位乘客那里探究地望了几眼：两位女士都很娴雅，美貌惊人，尤其是身量娇小的那一位，似乎还有几分眼熟呢。午后的微风徐徐从两个人身上吹过，空气中充满了好闻的法国淡香精味，其中一个人的红发随风扬起，她没戴项链，洁白侧颈的腺体上半个圆圆的齿痕依稀可见；年轻车夫的脸有点红了。使女搡搡他，“别东张西望了……这两位可是巴黎来的名媛姝女，她们此行预备要从马赛港搭她们预定好的船，快把挡板放好，得着紧赶过去，时间宝贵呵——”  
“暧哟！您二位的船一定是要出国吧？难道是去美国或者北部欧洲度蜜月吗？”  
马车轱辘辘地从林荫道上驶过，耀眼的阳光透过枝叶的间隙细细地洒下，造成一片浅浅暗暗的虚影。车夫在前面跟使女的谈话声隐约传来：“许久未见的好天气呀，这个春天——”“赞美上帝！一切都终将柳暗花明……”娜塔莎也笑了。她拉了拉绉织的裙摆，小心不让它沾到飞扬的尘土，又推开车窗，深深吸了一口新鲜干燥的空气。娜塔莎想到，每天清晨醒来的时候，她都很难相信自己已经从此不必再受制于人、朝不保夕了，在那之后她又每每会从这短暂的惊惧里抽身出来，意识到自己重新陷入了更强烈和长久的满足。不过——没有必要把这些煞风景的话告诉她的妻子。于是娜塔莎问道：“我们这最后一站是决定要登船去哪里？”  
“我看，我们就动身去舍密斯盖拉****吧。”戴安娜愉快地说，似乎毫不担心这一提议会被妻子拒绝。她的黑色长发被涌进来的春风吹拂着，与娜塔莎短而卷的红色发丝缠绕在一处。戴安娜望着在风中微微飘动着的发丝、领带和真丝围巾，思绪逐渐再次归于宁静。她感到心满意足。  
娜塔莎毫不犹豫地对着她点了点头。舍密斯盖拉，她在心中将这个韵律分明的词反复默念几遍，这到底是什么地方呢？说真的，她并不知道，但这无关紧要。要紧的是，她知道有一艘属于她们两人自己的、小小的游船在港口等着她们，驶向自由和幸福的他乡，而这个地名听起来则真的给了她温和又虚幻的美好感觉；每当她决定全权相信或者依赖戴安娜时，这种感觉就会占有她的心房。于是她伸出手去，阿尔法立刻就将她握紧，深绿色的宝石婚戒在两人交错的指间圆润地一闪。“你要把手套拿出来戴吗？风有点凉。”  
娜塔莎合上了眼睛——分明是一片漆黑的视野，熊熊烈火却仿佛仍然在燃烧，在爱后余生，在眼前跃动着映亮。那一切虚伪和肮脏都已被火舌和风撕碎，只能在冷而亮的阳光中虚弱地打着转儿颤抖，而恒久的火红色与深黑色则将永远纠缠着拂动下去。一声春雀的啁啾在她们身后婉转地响了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *即Диана，Diana的俄语形式，音近“狄阿娜”。  
**狄阿娜是罗马神话中的月亮与狩猎女神。现在你知道为什么娜塔莎在爱上戴安娜之后如此喜欢念叨月亮了吧 ;)  
***Да - 俄语，“yes”.  
****即Themyscira，天堂岛。
> 
> 这篇小故事正文到这里就完结啦，感谢阅读。  
喜欢请移步lof评论区留言交流！多多评论有几率掉落补充番外哦XD


End file.
